Intruders
by BadeLoveTrue
Summary: What happens when Beck's mother starts a relationship with Jade's father? How will Jade react to strangers moving in to her house? Read to find out! BADE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Beck's mother starts a relationship with Jade's father? How will Jade react to strangers moving in to her house? Read to find out!

Jade's pov

It was a usual Friday until I came home. My father was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper. When he saw me he put it down and stood up to face me. It was kind of weird he was home this early, he usually doesn't come home until it's getting dark, so I was curious what had happened to make him come early.

"Hello Jade" he greeted me. That made me relax because I considered that he was in a great mood. He usually calls me 'Jadelyn' if he's starting a serious conversation.

"Hi, why are you home so early?" I snapped. Well, my relationship with him wasn't the best past few years. He doesn't like clothes I wear, he doesn't approve to my dreams of becoming an actress or a singer.

"How was your day?" he ignored my question. I hate that.

"It was fine, I guess. I asked you-"

"-why I am home so early. I heard" he finished my sentence.

"So, why? Something happened?" I was eager to know because the last time he came home early he had bad news.

"Well, you know about my relationship with Karen" he started. I nodded. "So, well… Karen and I decided to try living together." I froze. 'what should that mean? Is he leaving me?' these questions started coming to my head.

"So you're moving out?" I asked shocked. I know my relationship with my dad wasn't the best, but the idea of him leaving me because of _her _made me want to cry.

"What? No. Jade, I would never leave you. You're still a minor, so you can't live by yourself" oh, so he wasn't leaving because that would be illegal.

"You know what? I don't care. Do whatever you want to do." I said and started walking out of the room.

"Jade, I'm not moving out and neither are you." I turned around so I was facing him again. "Karen is moving in."

"WHAT? Tell me you're joking." Was he being serious? I wasn't going to let that woman break into my house and act like she's my mother.

"Jade, I was always honest with you. You have been aware of my relationship with Karen since it started."

"I never thought it would go so far! I'm not going to stand her in my house dad!" I shouted. I was so angry. How could he make this decision without asking me first?

"Stop acting like a child, Jade! Karen and her son are moving in. Today. End of story" He said and sat down taking his newspaper back. Today? Wait,… SON?

"She's coming here with a child?! I'm not going to deal with some ugly child bothering me all the time!" now I was really shouting. I was almost sure neighbors could hear us.

"He's your age. He's not a baby." Great. It was enough of Karen moving in, but she moving in with her son was too much.

"I can't believe you're going to let them live here. Does my opinion even mean something?"

"Jade, I love you and you know it. But Karen is moving in and so is her son. I hope you'll try to be nice to them" I couldn't believe his words.

"Screw on you!" I shouted and ran to my room. He was saying something back, but I wasn't going to listen. I jumped on my bed as soon as I was in my room.

Karen wasn't the worst person I've ever met, but she was all that nice, probably like Tori. And her son? I didn't even know she had one.

**Review what you think about this chapter! Your reviews will make me update sooner ;)**

**P.S. Sorry if I left mistakes. My English isn't perfect :( **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**Here comes chapter two, I hope you enjoy.**

Beck's pov

It had been a week since my mom told me about moving in to her 'boyfriend's' house. Yeah, it's weird to say this word because of their ages. Actually, I wasn't very pleased with idea of moving to Harold's house. I had seen him few times and he seems very serious.

It was a Friday evening and I was packing my stuff as we had to move out that day.

"Honey, how's the packing going?" my mom asked me as she walked into my room.

"Great, I guess." I said still putting clothes into my suitcase. I wondered what Harold's house was like.

"Beck, I hope you're not mad at me for making us move out?" my mom said as she sat on my bed.

I came closer and took her hands in mine.

"Mom, I just want you to be happy. You spent all these years taking care of me and I'm so grateful." I said looking straight into her eyes. I really appreciate that she raised me by her own when my father left us.

"Thank you, I love you so much." She said stroking my hair.

"I love you too mom." I said and kissed her cheek.

"So, before we go I want to ensure myself that you won't cause any trouble there." Was she being serious?

"Mom… I'm going to be a good boy." I said teasingly as I started packing again.

"I hope so. I don't want any problems while we're going to live there."

"I know, calm down. I'm going to be on my best behavior." I winked at her. She smiled at me. "So, how big is his house?" well, I was going to live there, so of course I was interested.

"Oh, it's huge. I think it has about 5 bedrooms. Two taken, so you'll be able to choose of the rest.

"Wait, two taken?" 'Are they going to sleep in different bedrooms?' I thought.

"Yes. One Harold's and other his daughter's." That was new. I didn't know he had a daughter.

"He has a… daughter?"I wasn't really excited about that. 'Who knows what kind of freak she is?' my first thought was.

"Yes. She's about your age and her name is Jade." I was relieved she wasn't some annoying 10 years old. "I hope you'll be nice to her."

"What do you mean with nice? Will I have to brush her hair every morning before school?" I said grinning.

"Beck, I'm being serious. I should probably tell you that she's not the easy one. I talked to Harold few minutes ago and he said that she wasn't pleased with the idea of us moving in."

"Well, she'll get used to it."

"Okay, so you packed everything already?" she asked looking around my room.

"Yes, I think." It wasn't very easy to leave this house. I had been living here since I was born. Well, let's get ready for a new life period.

**Thanks for reading! I want your opinion for the next chapter. Do you think Beck and Jade should know each other from school or they should see each other for the first time? It's means a lot, because I can't decide****! **

**Every review makes me happy, so please REVIEW.**

**P.S. I have this huge problem of writing short chapters. I'll try to make them longer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**17 reviews for 2 short chapters? That's insane! Honestly, I was thinking about deleting this story after I posted 1st chapter, but I'm not doing this anymore :D**

**I tried to make this chapter longer and I hope you like it ;)**

* * *

Jade's pov

I was sitting in my room thinking about what it will be living with Karen and her son. I hoped they won't annoy me too much. 'If they do I'm going to show them the real me' I smirked to my thought. I was really going to make their lives miserable. I wasn't going to let them destroy everything I had. Well, not that I had a lot but still. 'Who the hell they think they are to move in to MY HOUSE?' I was really hating that idea. Few minutes later the door of my bedroom opened.

''Jadelyn, I want to inform you that I'm going for Karen and her son.''

''So? Leave them live in the garbage. I don't care.'' I said annoyed.

''I hope you'll be waiting in the living room to greet them.'' As he said that he walked out of my room. I threw a pillow at the door he closed. Was that supposed to be some 'family' dinner or what? I decided I should go to 'greet' them. I smirked at my thought. I was really going to make their lives miserable. They won't stand a week here. I rushed to find something cool to wear. Not that I wanted to impress them or anything. I grabbed black jeans and dark purple top. Then I put on some make-up. I looked at the mirror and was kind of pleased with what I saw. I headed downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch. There was a table with a lot of food which made me understand that I hadn't eaten anything since I came from school.

Suddenly I heard a sound of door opening. Few moments later they came in to the living room.

''Jade, you already know Karen, so I want you to meet her son - Beck. Beck, this is my daughter Jade.''

Well, he was handsome. I said nothing and just stared at Beck.

''Hi. Nice to meet you, Jade.'' He gave me a smile that was charming. Even I had to admit that. He gave me his hand which I ignored and kept staring at him. I also noticed his dark brown eyes. The way he introduced himself and his appearance just shouted he probably was always surrounded by girls. I hated that type. 'He's probably a player' I decided.

''Well, I guess no touching'' he pulled his hand away but still had the same confidence in his face. ''So let's leave your luggage there and let's have dinner'' my dad led us to the table. My dad sat at end of the table, I sat on his left, Karen on his right and her son next to her. We ate almost in silence although Karen and my dad tried to make some conversations.

''The dinner was really tasty. Thank you, Harold.'' Karen said as she stroked his hand. That almost made me vomit. I rolled my eyes and saw Beck trying not to laugh from the corner of my eye.

Beck's pov

Jade rolled her eyes at what our parents did. It was kind of funny seeing them all that 'in love'. Jade seemed very bored with the situation around. My mom told me she was a tough one and I could see she was right. The way she 'greeted' me showed how unpleasant our arrival was to her. However, I had to admit that she was breath taking. She had icy-blue eyes, black curly hair, her eye brow was pierced and she had the palest skin I had ever seen. She seemed a little bit gothic, but at the same time probably the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

"So, before you settle in here we have to discuss some rules which are required to be followed in this house." Oh my God, his speech already reveled he's a business man.

"I heard these rules thousands of times. Is it necessary for me to hear it again?" Jade snapped with annoyance in her voice. _Her voice_. It was flawless. It seemed so confident, so powerful, but sweet at the same time. 'Drop her from your head Oliver' I thought.

"Jadelyn-" he started.

"Fatherlyn" I could have sworn she hated her full name.

"Jade, yes, it is necessary for you to stay." She rolled her eyes and signed. "So, first of all, I want to make sure you respect that this is my house and I don't want you throwing parties here." I was trying so hard not to laugh. Was he being serious?

"I hadn't any thoughts about that, sir." I said politely. This is what my mom asked me to do, so I'll try not to make her ashamed of me.

"I hope so. However, it's your home now so you can feel free to do everything. I mean, you can use all techniques, grab whatever you want from the fridge. Just don't destroy this house, please." That was starting to annoy me. "There is one more rule which is valid for both you and Jade. It's forbidden to go to my den. Clear?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then it's all I had to say."

"Finally." Jade said and stood up.

"Don't you want to say something, Jade?" her dad stopped her. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"Karen, Beck, I hope ghosts will visit you tonight." She said with a huge grin on her face and left. She was obviously content with what she had said.

"I'm so sorry for my daughter. It will be the best if you just ignored her. More you will pay attention to her words and actions, more she will do it." Harold explained. Few seconds later we heard loud music coming from the upstairs. I saw Jade's father sigh.

'I'm really looking forward to NOT ignoring her' I smirked as I thought that.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing! This chapter is short, but I hope I'll be able to make others longer. Enjoy? :)**

* * *

Jade's pov

I slammed the door of my room and turned on the music loudly. I couldn't believe it. I thought Karen's son will be some kind of freak, maybe with glasses, awkward and shy. I never expected him to be like Beck. He looked so confident with what he said and did. I thought I would easily go on his nerves, but he doesn't seem to be like that. I was still going to hold on my plan. I was still thinking about making their lives miserable here.

No one's pov

Beck was putting his clothes into his new wardrobe when his mother came in.

"What are you doing sweetie?" She asked.

"Just trying to make this room look more my style." Beck smiled at her.

"Great. Harold said you are free to do whatever you want inside this room." Beck said nothing because he didn't know what to say. He didn't find the idea of living in some stranger's house very pleasant, but he wasn't going to tell his mom that. "So... what do you think of this house so far?"

"Um, it's fine, I guess."

"Beck, are you mad at me?" Karen asked him.

"No, mom. I'm really not mad at you. I have nothing to be mad about. I just want you to be happy." He smiled taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly.

"I love you so much. You're the best son I could have wanted. I'm so lucky to have you." A tear rode down her cheek. Beck gently wiped it away.

"Please don't cry. It makes me sad."

"It's happy tears." She said as hugged her son. "I came here to tell you that my bedroom is first door on the left. Next to yours is Jade's room. If you need anything tell me."

She told her son that and left his room. Beck remembered the way Jade acted during dinner. So cold and dissatisfied with the situation around. Beck thought it should be more uncomfortable for him as it wasn't his home. 'Next to yours is Jade's room' he smirked as he remembered what his mom told him few minutes ago. He stood up and walked out of his room. He put his hand on the door knob of her room but then suddenly changed his mind and knocked. He thought it would be a bad start if he just slipped in her room like that. He knocked again. Nothing. Then he opened the door. She wasn't inside, but he could hear the water falling in her bathroom.

Her room was mainly black with some red features and he already could tell she was an artist. Her room just shouted Jade. Not that Beck knew anything about her, but what he heard and saw during dinner was enough. Beck came closer to her table where some he spotted some CDs, books and papers.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He heard a loud voice from door of her bathroom.

"Um... I just wanted to say hi." His stupid excuse made him feel like an idiot. She raised her pierced eyebrow at him.

"How long have you been in my room?" She came closer to him. Her hair was wet and she wasn't wearing any make-up anymore. Beck just couldn't ignore the fact how pretty she looked.

"I just came in. I swear." He mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

"What intentions did you have of coming here?" Jade was anything but happy of him in her room.

"Nothing, I already told you I just wanted to say hi." He awkwardly smiled.

"Let me make something clear. You are not allowed to come to my room. Ever. Got it?" She was standing with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Well… actually your dad didn't mention that in his rules, so-"

"So what?! This is my house and this is my room. So don't even think of sneaking in when you want to!" She was almost yelling at him.

"Calm down, someone can hear it." Beck didn't want their parents to come in and see them fighting. She smirked and that made Beck narrow his eyebrows.

"HELP!" she started screaming. She wasn't able to scream again, because Beck was already holding her waist with one of his hands and the other one was on her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't answer anything because his palm was covering her mouth. "Okay, I got it. I'm leaving, okay? Just don't shout anymore. Deal?" She nodded her head and Beck let her free. Jade rubbed her mouth with her hand as trying to clean it.

"God, you're crazy." He said and walked out of her room.

"Have a great night." Jade smiled widely as Beck closed her door.

Beck came back to his room and couldn't believe what had just happened. 'What was she going to say if our parents would have come in? Would she be able to say I was trying to rape her or something?' these thoughts didn't leave Beck's head for a few hours. He just wanted to make friends with her, but he understood that it wasn't going to be so easy.

* * *

**Honestly, I think I failed writing this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Chapter 5 is here. I hope I won't disappoint you too much :/**

* * *

Jade's pov

I woke up the next morning of the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned, but still rolled out of my bed quite quickly. I took a shower, put on my make-up and curled my hair. I took a pair of black jeans and a black loose top. I knew my father was already at work, so I hoped I won't have to face Karen or Beck.

I remembered his face Friday night when I started screaming and that caused a huge smile on my face. His reaction was priceless. I haven't talked to him the whole weekend because I just ignored him. I was still mad about him coming to my room like that. 'I doubt he will do it again.' I smirked at my thought and headed downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Good morning, Jade." Karen said smiling at me. She was making some sandwiches for Beck who was by her.

"Yeah, morning." I mumbled as I went to the counter to make some coffee for myself.

"I already made you some tea, Jade. Sit with us to have breakfast." Her politeness made me sick.

"I don't drink tea. I prefer coffee." I said pouring hot water to my cup.

"Oh. Okay, I'll know next time."

"Hey, Karen, listen. I don't need you taking care of me. I have been doing this for almost five years now, so don't act like you're my mother." With that I took my cup and went out of the kitchen. It was kind of early for me to leave for school, but I decided I'll better spend some time at Cat's home. Cat has been my best friend since the kindergarten and though she can be annoying I still love her like my sister. I drive her to school every day as she still hasn't a driving license.

Beck's pov

Jade was really rude to my mom and I didn't admire it. As she left the kitchen I tried to stood up and go after her, but my mom stopped me.

"You're not going anywhere."

"But mom, it's not fair that she's so mean to you. You were nothing but nice to her and look what she's doing."

"Beck, Jade has gone through a lot these past years. It's normal that she's reacting this way."

"What do you mean?" I truly didn't understand. My mom never told me a lot about Jade.

"Her mother died when she was twelve. We can only imagine how hard is for her to accept us here."

"This makes sense." I nodded and returned on eating.

No one's pov

Jade went to her locker with her best friend by her side. Cat was telling Jade something about her brother, but Jade wasn't paying attention. She was picking some things from her locker when her other friend - Tori - came to them.

"Hey girls, how are you doing?" Tori said flashing her huge smile.

"Hey Tori!" Cat said cheerfully whereas Jade only nodded her head to Tori.

"So, how was your weekend?" Tori asked her friends.

"It was great!" Shouted Cat. "Horrible" Jade said at the same time.

"What happened, Jade?"

"My father brought his 'girlfriend' to live in our house." she put quotes saying 'girlfriend'. "Really? When?" Girls started asking her questions.

"He said me Friday when I came back from school. Few hours later they were already settling in."

"They? You mean your dad and his...lady?" Tori asked not sure how to name Karen.

"No. I mean Karen, my dad's lady as you named her, and her son."

"She has a son? So there are two new people in your house?" Tori said surprised.

"Yes. And he's so annoying. I already can't stand him."

"Tell more about him." Tori said eagerly.

"Well, he has dark eyes, dark long hair, he's quite tall, about our age I think." Jade told her friends with bored expression.

"Wait, so he's our age? I thought you would say he's about ten or something."

"No, Tori. He's not so little."

"I see. Well, is he handsome?" Tori asked smirking.

"No! Well... he's not ugly, but... hey, why are you smiling?" Jade asked her friends annoyed.

"He could be _the one_." Cat poked Jade.

"Are you being serious? It's been only two days since he moved in and I don't even know him. What I clearly know, is that he's totally not my type. I would never date someone like him. End of the conversation." Jade said and walked to her class.

"Well, I require meeting him." Tori said catching up with Jade.

"Oh my God." Jade couldn't believe their friends' stupidity. She could easily imagine someone like Beck with someone like Tori. Boys like him always prefer girls like Tori. Pretty, nice to everyone, talented (not that Jade would ever admit that).

Jade's pov

The day ended quite quickly and I was already at home. For my happiness neither Karen nor Beck was at home when I came back. I ate dinner and went to the living room to watch TV for a while. About a half an hour later I heard the front door being opened and few seconds later Beck entered the room where I was.

"Hey." He greeted me. I decided not to say anything and kept staring at TV. "You're so sociable." He came closer and sat down next to me.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"I'm just trying to become friends with you. Is that a problem?"

"Yes. I don't want to be friends with you."

"Come on, Jade. I understand that my presence isn't very pleasant for you. Trust me, the idea of moving in here wasn't very pleasant for me either. But I think it would be easier for both of us if we wouldn't argue all the time." I don't know what happened, but I just found no words to say back. I just stared straight into his eyes and kept silent. "Hey, do you hear me?" he waved me in front of my face with a laugh.

"I do, I hear you. I just have nothing to say." I felt a heat and I was sure I was blushing.

"Well, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" I said nothing. He laughed again. "Okay… what school do you go to?"

"Hollywood Arts."

"Ohhh, you're an artist? Great. Actually, I have some friends going there. James Stuart and George Smith. Maybe you know them?"

"No." Yes. Of course I knew them. Seniors. The most popular guys in school. Who doesn't know them?

"Oh, well-"

"Hey, I really have a lot of other things to do, so bye." I stood up and headed to my room.

* * *

**Give me your ideas if you have any!**

**Thank you for reviewing, every review makes me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I know it took me long to write this chapter, so I'm sorry. I put some Bade into this chapter and I hope you'll like it. Enjoy?**

* * *

Jade's pov

I was sitting in my room when I heard a knock and my door opened. I seriously don't understand why people knock on the door if they come in without permission anyways. It was my father who came in. I didn't want to have a conversation with him because almost every time it turned into a discussion. ''Hello, Jade. Can we talk for a moment?''

''About what?''

''About Karen, Beck and your unbearable behavior lately.'' Here we go... "This is not how I expect you to treat them." I hadn't even started to mess up with their lives and he already thought my behavior was 'unbearable'?

"I think I'm doing great with my behavior."

"Do you really? Because that's not what I see. I'm not ordering you to talk to them or act like a family, but you at least could try not to make their lives miserable." He said and headed to the door.

"And what if I don't?" I snapped.

"Don't forget who's paying for your school." He looked straight into my eyes and I kept quiet. "Oh, and I want you to eat dinner with us today. I have something to tell."

"What now? Let me guess… Karen is pregnant?" I asked sarcastically. He said nothing and left my room. I felt so angry, but I knew I couldn't treat Karen and Beck as I had planned. My dad hated the school I was going to. It took me so long to convince him to let me go there. I wasn't going to lose it all because of those intruders.

Dinner time came kind of quickly and we were already sitting in our dining room. After we ate my father spoke.

"So, Karen and I wanted to tell you that we're going to New York."

"For how long?" Beck asked.

"Only for the weekend, honey." Karen said.

"Oh. Well… okay." He said awkwardly.

"We just hope we'll find our house with a roof when we come back." My dad said. He always worries so much about this house.

"Don't worry. I think we will keep it stable." Beck joked. "Right, Jade?" he looked at me.

"Yeah… indeed we will." I said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"So, when are you leaving?" Beck asked.

"On Friday morning."

"It's tomorrow." Beck said.

"We know." Karen laughed lightly.

I wasn't looking forward to spend the whole weekend with Beck. Alone. Not that I was scared of him or anything. I just didn't know him and his company wasn't pleasant for me.

I decided to ask Cat if I could stay with her on Friday night so that I could avoid Beck.

I returned home on Saturday evening and was so glad Beck wasn't there. I went straight to my room and decided to watch a movie. At about midnight I heard a doorbell rang which made me jump a little bit. I went to the door and waited for a while. I wasn't sure who was behind it. It could have been Beck as he hadn't returned yet, but I hesitated to open the door until I heard a knock again.

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's me! Open the door, I forgot my keys." I heard Beck's voice and it calmed me a little bit. I was kind of scared of who it could be. An idea to leave him behind the door made me smile, but then I remembered what my father had told me. I opened the door and went to the kitchen without looking at him or saying anything.

"Thanks, what took you so long? It's freezing outside." he said while walking after me. His voice was weird, like he had something stuffed into his mouth.

"Are you drunk?" I raised my eyebrow at him while crossing my arms.

"Who? Me? Why would you say that?" Yes, he was obviously drunk. A little smirk formed on my face.

"So, our parents leave for the weekend and you use this opportunity to get drunk?" I leaned my back to the counter so that I could easily see him. He was pouring some water into a glass.

"What? No! I mean, I drank a little bit, but not that I'm drunk. I was at my friend's birthday party" He said while drinking his water.

"I wonder what your mom would say-"

"Don't you dear!" I wasn't thinking about telling his mom, but decided to mess up with him a little bit.

"What are you going to do if I dear?" I said smirking.

"You're a bad girl, aren't you?" he said while walking closer to me. I tensed up slightly.

"You should have noticed this already."

"Oh, I did. You know what girls like you need to be shut up?" he was so close to me that I could feel his breathing. There were only few inches between us.

"What?" I asked. What he did later took me by surprise. He leaned in quickly and kissed me. On the lips. He pressed his body against mine while one of his hands was cupping my face and the other found her way on my hip. I don't know what happened, but I responded. I put my hands into his soft hair and kissed him back passionately. He bit my lip slightly and his tongue entered my mouth swiftly. His mouth tasted like beer, but the kiss was still sweet. I can't explain what I felt during this kiss, but there was something in my stomach. Like butterflies.

We kept like this for a while until I felt his hand finding its way under my top. 'What am I doing?' I asked to myself and pushed him away from me. He was smirking like an idiot while looking into my eyes. He started leaning in again, but before he kissed me again, I ran off to my room and locked my door. I was still shocked after what had happened few minutes before. His lips felt so sweet against mine. One thing I knew – I wasn't going to fall asleep easily tonight.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for being amazing with your reviews! This chapter is the longest so far! I'm going to try make all the chapters longer :P Enjoy?**

* * *

Beck's pov

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache. I recalled everything what had happened last night. At the party and after it. I sat on my bed and remembered the kiss between Jade and me. Her lips felt so soft against mine. I was sober enough to remember everything what I had done. And, honestly, I didn't regret anything. She was so beautiful last night and I felt the urge to kiss her. I don't think I felt this way because I was a little bit drunk, it just gave me more bravery to do it. However, I felt a little bit ashamed of that kiss and I knew exactly what to do. I owed Jade an apology. So I went out of my room and to the kitchen. I decided to get some water before I talk to Jade because my mouth was dry and I still could feel the taste of alcohol inside. As I entered the kitchen I saw what I didn't expect to see. Jade was there, making coffee for herself.

''Hey.'' I said and took a glass to pour some water in it.

''Yeah, hi.'' She answered but kept herself busy with the coffee.

''I'm sorry.'' I decided to go straight to the point.

''For what?'' She asked.

''For what happened last night. For kissing you. I was drunk and didn't understand what I was doing. I feel very bad right now. I'm so sorry.'' Most of what I said was lies. I did understand what I was doing last night, and I'm not sure if I regretted kissing her. Probably not. It was the best kiss I've ever had after all.

''I'm not mad.'' She said now looking at me. I couldn't believe she wasn't mad. Most girls don't like drunk guys kissing them and knowing Jade I expected her to slap me across the face or something like that.

''What?'' I asked her in disbelief.

''I said I'm not mad at you. I understand you were drunk and I don't blame you or anything. Honestly, I remember the first time I got drunk. I did things sober Jade would have never done. So don't worry, you're forgiven.'' She smiled at me slightly. Her smile was gorgeous. "And don't think I'm going to fall for you or something. I'm an actress, I know how not to take kissing serious.'' Her voice was very confident but her eyes kept avoiding mine.

''Okay... thank you for understanding.'' She returned to the counter to finish what she was doing earlier.

''Jade?''

''What?''

''I... um, you aren't going to tell my mom about yesterday, are you?'' I asked her uncomfortably.

''Don't worry, big baby.'' She smirked at me. ''Mommy wouldn't like that, would she?''

''Well, probably not.'' I laughed awkwardly. She nodded her head as understanding. ''So, friends?'' I asked her and held my hand for her to take. She raised her pierced eyebrow at me.

''Why would you think I like you now?'' She asked curiously. I assumed she wasn't going to take my hand so I lowered it.

''I don't know. You just didn't insult me today, you're not going to tell my mom about me coming home drunk at midnight, so I thought it meant that we're like friends now.'' I really wanted us to get along well. Jade seemed like a very interesting person and I was eager to know more about her.

''Well, you're wrong. I'm not going to be mean with you because I have my own reasons.''

''What reasons?''

''Ugh. Do you have to talk to me?'' Jade crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me angrily.

''I have no one else to talk to!'' I said giving her my puppy eyes. She rolled hers. I have noticed how often she does that.

''You're so annoying. I don't know how I'm going to stand you here all the time.''

''I already told you. We have to become friends. If we get along better, it will be easier for both of us to live here.'' She stayed silent and I swear I saw her biting her bottom lip slightly. ''Let's have breakfast together?'' I offered. I really wanted to know more about Jade. Somehow I found her intriguing, she was so unique, special. Other girls would just throw themselves at me but Jade was nothing like that.

''Okay, I accept to have breakfast with you. Happy?'' She said after thinking for a while.

''Very happy.'' I said grinning at her.

Jade's pov

He apologized. He said he regretted kissing me. Was the kiss that bad? I mean, it felt incredible for me but what about him? We were sitting in the kitchen at the moment and I already had finished my coffee like half an hour ago. We just kept chatting. About everything and anything we could think of. Actually, I was surprised of how easy it was to make a conversation with him. ''So... what happened with your mom?'' He asked and I could tell he felt awkward about his question. I lowered my head a little bit. It was a sad topic. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm really sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' I shook my head lightly.

''It's okay. She died when I was twelve. Car accident, drunk driver.''

''I'm sorry.'' He said quietly and put his hand on mine. I pulled mine away.

''Will you stop saying you're sorry? You told that more than ten times today.'' I wasn't irritated about that, I just wanted to change the subject.

''Sorr- oh crap. I'll try not to say that so often.'' He winked at me while smiling.

''Okay, I told you about my mom, now you tell me about your dad.''

''There's nothing to tell actually. I never met him. I haven't even seen a picture of him. Well, my mom says I look alike him. I mean the appearance. He left my mom when she told him she was pregnant.'' I could easily see anger in his eyes when he talked about his father.

''I'm sorry.'' I said as nothing better occurred to me.

''Well, well, well. Who's being miss 'I'm sorry' now? He said smirking. I have to admit, his smile was charming and it made me blush. I _never_ blush. ''Okay, let's change the subject. Tell me about your school.''

''What can I tell you? I love that school. It's not a regular school. We act, sing, dance, do a lot of other interesting things. Unlike normal schools.''

''I was thinking about auditioning. But changed my mind later.'' He said.

''Why?''

''I don't know. I don't have voice, I can only play guitar and only a little bit, I just don't thing I'm talented enough for a school like this.''

''Well, I can't tell you anything because I don't know you.'' I said honestly.

''You know what most of other people would have told me?'' He didn't wait for me to answer and kept talking. ''They would say 'of course you're talented enough! You should try again' or something like that.''

''What can I say? I'm not like most people.'' I said looking into his dark eyes.

"Yeah, I've noticed that."

No one's pov

''Please, Jade. Come on, I need your help on this. '' it was lunch time and Tori kept asking Jade to help her with the assignment for Sikowitz's class.

''Why can't you ask someone else to help you?''

''Who? You're an expert in this kind of stories!'' Tori exclaimed. It kind of pleased Jade that she was better that anyone else when it comes to writing creepy stories.

''Okay, okay!'' She signed.

''Yay! So I think you should pick me up after lessons and we could both go to my house.''

''No. Let's better go to mine. I don't want to face Trina.''

''Oh, okay. Thank you so much, Jade! I really need to get a good grade on this task!'' 'You will' Jade thought.

''Hey girls!'' Cat greeted them cheerily.

''Hey, Cat. What's up?''

''Hiiii! I'm so happy! Want to know why?'' She said in a singing voice.

''Tell us!'' Both girls pressed for more information.

''I have a date tonight!'' She said happily.

''With who?'' Jade asked.

''George Smith!'' Cat squeaked.

''What?'' Both girls asked at the same time.

''I said, I have a date with-''

''We heard what you said. But Cat, you know he's a player. He has dated probably half girls of this school.'' Neither Jade, nor Tori liked this idea.

''You think he'll dump me?'' Cat asked with her bottom lip shivering.

''We just don't want you to get hurt.'' Tori said. Jade remembered one of her conversations with Beck. He said George was his friend.

Jade's pov

''Are you sure it's not too creepy? I mean, is it suitable to be shown in school?'' Tori asked me after I told her my idea for the story. We were sitting in my living room working with Tori's assignment.

''How can a story about a girl who is rescued from the well by a zombie can be too scary?''

''The zombie eats her later!'' I rolled my eyes.

''Sikowitz said the story can't have a happy ending. But if you think that it's too scary... let's say both zombie and the girl drown together while he was rescuing her.''

''Okay. That sounds less creepy. Poor zombie.'' Tori laughed and it only made me roll my eyes. We heard the front door being opened and I guessed it was Beck.

''Hi.'' He said entering the living room.

''Hey.'' Both Tori and I answered at the same time.

''So, what are you doing over here, ladies?'' He asked while putting his back pack on the couch.

''Working on a script. Besides, this is Tori.'' I introduced Tori to Beck.

"Friend of yours?" He asked.

"Kind of." I don't like to admit that Tori is my friend. She annoys me so often.

"Great." He said with a laugh. I wondered what was so funny. "I don't want to interrupt you, so I'm going to my room. It was nice meeting you… Tori! It's Tori, right?" Tori nodded her head. See you later, Jade." I'm not sure if my eyes were seeing things or was he flirting with us? After saying that he just went upstairs.

Tori punched me in the arm when he was out of sight.

"What is wrong with you?!" I shouted at her.

"You didn't tell me he was hot!" She exclaimed. She was almost freaking out I think.

"He's alright." I wasn't going to admit he was hot. Although he was.

"Alright? He's like a model!" I rolled my eyes at her. Tori had dated a lot of guys, but all of her relationships ended kind of quickly. I don't blame the guys.

* * *

**Sometimes it's hard for me to explain what I mean, I hope you understand everything :D Waiting for your opinion!**


End file.
